


Gone Too Soon

by AllyDog57



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Book 0.5: The Assassin's Blade, F/M, Goodbyes, I Will Remember You, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyDog57/pseuds/AllyDog57
Summary: Even though Sam has been gone for a while, Aelin still remembers him. And no matter where she goes or who she is with, he will always be with her.
Relationships: Sam Cortland/Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien
Kudos: 10





	Gone Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished rereading Throne of Glass for the fourth time, AND House of Earth and Blood for the first time... and I am kinda on a Sarah J. Maas obsession track right now...  
> This was inspired by Like a Scar by Victoria Carbol. She's got a whole bunch of songs based off of Throne of Glass and ACOTAR, they all make me cry.

You were taken from me too soon,

Your life was cut too short.

Eighteen years was not long enough,

You were gone before your life truly began.

You had a hard life, but you endured it.

You were trained for evil when you were a child,

But you embraced it because you had no choice.

You were loyal and yet, your trust was violated.

You had taught me to much,

You have made me feel like I was loved.

You told me not to be afraid,

And I try so hard to not be.

I miss you,

I miss the times were we were living on the edge,

And I miss the times that we were safe with each other.

We had a life planned together, one with happiness and safety.

But someone got jealous,

He didn’t want to share his belongings.

You were a warning, a warning for me,

And for everyone who tried to cross him.

I have to move on in memory of you,

I have to move on while you stay behind, left in the past.

But no matter who I love, no matter where I go,

You are the first. You are the only.

I shall never forget you,

I shall always remember your life.

I will never forget your face, your voice,

All to remember you.

You will never be forgotten.

You will never be put behind.

For as long as I live you will be raised up,

You will be the reason I am who I am today.

I love you, and I miss you.

But we will not be afraid.

For you are Sam Cortland.

And I am Aelin Galathynius.

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, you should listen to them.  
> Also, sorry not sorry. I cried while writing this.


End file.
